Hp et FF9 : le pouvoir des chimères
by toufu
Summary: Harry est bloqué sur Herra. Il apprent qu'il est un invokeur et sa véritable histoires ainsi que celle de ses ancetres.ne prend pas en compte le tome 6
1. Default Chapter

Prologue:

Harry se retrouve coincer sur Hera. Il rencontre Djidane, dagga et les autres. Mais ils ne sont pas en sécurité pour autant. Voldemort est la et a un nouveau allier, Kuja qui est revenue. Harry découvre ses origines.

Suite du Tome 5 d'harry Potter et suite de Final Fantasy 9.

Le début de l'histoire commence avant Final Fantasy 9 et à partir du chapitre 4, ça ce déroule à la fin de Final Fantasy 9.

Il y a un problème au niveau du changement de page. Pour aller au chapitre 2, Changer le 1 a la fin de l'adresse et remplacer-le par 2

Chapitre 1

Disparition et inquiétude.

Tout était calme dans la rue Privet Drive en cette nuit de fin de Juillet. Seul un chat tigré était présent. Il ou plutôt elle surveillait discrètement le numéro 4. Le professeur McGonagal paraissait inquiet. Tout à coup, un éclair blanc se fit voir à la fenêtre de la petite chambre à l'étage. Le professeur McGonagal courut vers le n°4 et ne prit pas le temps de frapper. Elle monta les escalier et pénétra dans la chambre du jeune Potter.

Vide. Harry Potter avait disparut ainsi que toute ses affaires. Le Professeur McGonagal transplana au quartier général de L'ordre du Phénix prévenir le professeur Dumbledor.

Le professeur Dumbledor était en pleine réunion de l'ordre du phénix avec plusieur dizaine de personnes. Parmi ces personnes, il y avait Ron, Hermione, Neuville, Luna, Ginny, M. et Mme Weasley, et plein d'autre. Seul McGonagal était absent.

-Mais cher amis, si je vous ai réunit aujourd'hui, C'est pour...

Le Professeur McGonagal apparaît au milieu de la salle.

-Minerva? Vous ne devez pas surveillé le jeune Potter?

-Le jeune Potter en question a disparut dans un éclair blanc.

-Vite, envoyez des...

-N'envoyez rien du tout! ordonna Hermione.

-Et pourquoi Miss Granger?

-Parce que il se trouve nul par en Angleterre. Vous trouverez la réponse dans le livre intitulé "Les Dimension extérieur".


	2. Madahine salee

Chapitre 2

Madahine-salle : Le village des invokeurs.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il n'était plus dans sa chambre.

Il se trouvait sur un lit dans une maison pratiquement en ruine,, tout comme le reste du village. La maison comportait 3 pièces : la cuisine, la salle à manger et la chambre. La chambre et la cuisine étaient tout à fait banal et la salle à manger était toute petite et possédait une toute petite bibliothèque.

Un hibou blanc avec une sorte de chinion rouge et des ailes rouges rentra.

-Bonjour Harry!

-Bonjour! Mais comment tu t'appelle? Et où suis-je?

-Je m'appelle Monet! Et tu te trouves sur Hera, précisément à Madahine-salee. Le village des invokeurs.

-Invokeur?

-Tu ne te souvient de rien ?

-Faut croire que non.

-Bien, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Tu sait Harry, t'a passés ta 1ère année de ta vie ici, avec tes parents. Tu avais une sœur jumelle, Grenat que l'on surnomme Dagga. Vous étiez toujours ensemble. On ne réussissait jamais a vous séparez. Mais à cause d'une prophétie, tu est retourné sur Terre avec des copie de tes parents. La suite tu la connaît.

Ta sœur est devenue intenable suite à ton absence Si bien que tes parents ont été obligé à lui lancer un de ses sort sorcier. Oubliette, je crois. Cela a été très douloureux pour tes parents. Il suffirait a Dagga de voir ton visage pour se souvenir de tout.

Mais il y a 10 ans, 1 vaisseaux a détruit tout le village et a tué ton père. Ta mère et ta sœur eux ont réussi à s'enfuir en bateau. Arriver à Alexandrie, ta mère est morte de fatigue. Ta sœur en revanche, a réussi a s'en sortir et comme elle ressemblait à la princesse Grena qui venais de mourir, elle fut élever comme princesse et est aujourd'hui, elle est devenue renne d'Alexandrie. Elle a aussi trouvez de nouveaux amis.

Harry resta absourdi devant ces révélations.

-Mais avant de voyager dans le monde pour la retrouver, tu vas apprendre à te servir de tes chimères.

-Chimères ?

-Ce sont des entités magiques ; des monstres surpuissants capables de détruire des villes entières. Pour commencer, tu vas reprendre ta véritable forme, ensuite, nous irons au mur des invokeurs découvrir tes chimères.

-D'accord.

-Déjà, allonge toi.

Harry obéit et Monet commença une incantation Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, son premier reflet fut de se regarder dans un miroir. Il était complètement différent. Pour commencer, il était habillé de façon d'un bourgeois moldu du temps du Moyen Age.

Ces cheveux n'étaient plus désordonnés ; ils étaient attachés en queue de cheval révélant sa cicatrice. Des cornes ; il avait 2 cornes sur la tête.

-Monet, comment ça ce fait que j'ai des cornes ?

-Ca, tous les invokeurs en ont. Elle leur permette de communiquer et invoquer les chimères. Je t'apprendrais à t'en servir. On n'y va ?


	3. Les chimères

Chapitre 3

Les chimères

-D'abord, Il faudra que tu t'allonge pour rentrer en transe et vidée ton esprit. Tu te retrouvera dans un paysage ou tu rencontrera ta chimère standard. Ensuite, si tu en a, tu rencontrera ta ou tes chimères ultime dans une plaine. Enfin, dans la dernière phrase, tu te trouvera dans un lieu inconnu ou tu devras passer des épreuves pour recevoir différent objet très utiles. Mais tu pourra ressortir sans rien si tu échoues. Mais il faut que tu saches qu'ils peuvent te faire passer des épreuves pendant ton sommeil n'importe quand. Maintenant vas y;

Harry se coucha, ferma ses yeux, vida son esprit et rentra en transe. Il atterrit sur un rocher entouré de lave. Soudain, un chien composé de flamme et de magma apparut devant Harry. Aussitôt, Le chien se mit à parler.

-Tu est enfin là Harry Potter, cela fait si longtemps que j'attendait ta venue petit-fils d'Alexandre Potter. Comme tu t'en doute, je suis une chimère standard, Ifrit, le chien de feu pour être précis. Enfin: arrêtons le blabla et allons directement l'essentiel; veut tu que je sois une de tes chimères?

-Oui

Ifrit rentra dans Harry et celui ci se retrouva dans une immense plaine et devant lui, il y avait un grand chien fait de nuages noirs monté par un chevalier fait de foudre que Harry reconnue aussitôt. C'était Patmol en plus grand quand au chevalier, c'était Cédric.

-Cédric, Sirius, c'est vous?

-Qu'est ce que tu crois? Demanda Sirius

**(H pour Harry, S pour Sirius et C pour Cédric)**

**H** -Mais comment…

**C** -A ma mort, j suis arrivé dans une sorte de tribunal et les personnes présentes ont décider que je pouvais devenir priant, c'est à dire un fantôme qui peut se transformer en chimères ultimes et qui doit fidélité a son invokeur donc toi. Il m'on dit que je devais attendre que l'invokeur que j'avais choisit vienne dans cette plaine et qu'en attendant, je devait choisir une forme ainsi qu'un élément et que si je le souhaitais, je pouvais fusionner avec un autre priant qui souhaitais le mène invokeur que moi. J'ai donc attendit et au bout d'un ans, j'ai rencontre Sirius qui m'a révélé tout son passé.

**S **-C'est ainsi que l'on a décidé de fusionné et nous voilà. Maintenant, veut tu que l'on soit une de tes chimères?

**H** -Bien sur que oui.

Sirius et Cédric furent aspirer dans Harry et une femme au yeux d'un vers émeraude et habillé en amazone monté sur un grand cerf prirent leur place. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux.

**H** -Papa? Maman?

**L** -Oui c'est nous mon Harry

**J** -Ton Harry, Je te signal que c'est aussi le mien.

Mais Harry était déjà dans les bras de sa mère et de son père.

**L** -Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi on est la?

**H** -Oui, je veux absolument vous avoir comme chimères.

Aussitôt dit que les parents d'Harry furent malheureusement aspiré par celui ci. Un guerrier de lumière apparut devant Harry. Ce guerrier n'était autre que Godric Griffondor. Comme les précédent, il fut aspiré dans Harry après que celui ci l'accepta en tant que chimère avant de changé de décor.

Enfin un chapitre de fini. (Je voudrai remercier Phany pour sa review). J'ai mit beaucoup de temps a écrire ce chapitre a cause du brevet banc qui approche mais le chapitre 4 devrais arrivé dans la semaine (j'espère).

Les reviews sont la bienvenu.


	4. les defits

Chapitre 4

Les Défis

Il atterrit dans une pièce sans porte et 30 seconde plus tard, un détraqueur apparut. Harry chercha sa baguette mais ne la trouva dans aucune de ses poches. Alors que le désespoir l'envahissait, il eu une idée. Pointa du doit le détraqueur et cria : Spero Patronum. Son patronus marcha et le détraqueur fut détruit. Un coffre apparut au centre de la pièce ainsi qu'une porte. Harry ouvrit le coffre et il vit une pierre d'un vert émeraude avec un éclair (ressemblant à la cicatrice d'Harry) couleur rubis ainsi qu'une potion et un éther.

Harry rentra dans la pièce suivante et une fois la porte passé, celle ci disparaît laissant que le mur derrière lui. Harry n'y prêta pas d'attention car devant lui se tenait un silverdragon (Pour toute information nécessaire, contacté moi par review ou par e-mail).Il combattait avec acharnement mais il ne parvint pas à prendre l'avantage contre le monstre. Soudain, il vit que l'animal portait un collier portant une pierre rouge sang et comprit que c'était cette pierre qui poussait le dragon à agir. Alors que le monstre l'attaquait, il sauta sur son dos et lui arracha le collier qui tenait la pierre et le détruisit. Le dragon se calma aussitôt et s'inclina devant son nouveau maître. Un autre coffre apparut ainsi qu'une autre porte. Harry ouvrit le coffre et y trouva une magnifique cane rouge et or avec plusieurs trous pour y placer des pierres. Harry y mit la pierre qu'il avait trouver avant et regarda à nouveau dans le coffre. Il y vit deux colliers identique. Ils étaient en or pur et étaient ornées de rubis. Il en mit un autour du coup de silverdragon ainsi qu'au sien.

Harry et silverdragon rentrèrent dans la salle suivante ou les attendait un vielle homme dont le visage était caché.

-Vos talent m'ont impressionné Mr Potter. Je vous autorise a garder silverdragon. Je vous réappellerait.

Soudain, Harry se sentit tirer de son sommeil.

Monet surveillait la transe d'Harry quand il vit qu'un silverdragon venait d'apparaître en même temps qu'Harry se réveillait.

-Alors? Demanda Monet

Harry lui expliqua tout et lorsque qu'il eu fini, Monet lui demanda a ce que Harry lui montre les objets qu'il a trouvé. Enfin, Monet demanda :

-Sait tu ce que c'est?

-Non!

-Bon. Pour commencer, les colliers permettent de crée un lien entre les porteur en conséquence, toi et silverdragon. Ce bâton en or te permet d'utilisé plusieurs chimères en y mettant les pierres précieuses coresponsable au chimères. Mais la pierre émeraude avec un rubis en forme d'éclair, je ne sait pas ce que c'est. Il faudrait aller à la bibliothèque de Daguérréo.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y allez?

-Très bien. Voici le programme: d'abord, on va chercher les livres que l'on a besoin à Daguérréo. Ensuite, On reviendra ici s'entraîner pendant un temps indéterminé et par la même occasion, nous ferrons venir les invokeurs nés de parents sorciers. D'accord?

-D'accord.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais. Une fois tout les invokeurs de la Terre réuni ici sur Herra, on refermera la brèche temporel qui c'est formé il y a 16 ans ainsi 1 ans sur Herra correspondra à 1 mois sur Terre. Allez on y vas.

Ils montèrent sur silverdragon et se dirigèrent vers Daguérréo.

_**Mystérieuses Disparitions En Angleterre**_

_Chers lecteurs_

_On nous signal que de nombreux enfants disparaissent sans laissez de traces. D'après des témoins, à chaque disparition, un phénix doré tournant autour d'un griffon apparaîtrait au dessus des maisons des victimes. « Il me semble que cette marque est celle des invokeurs, un peuple de Herra » nous déclara Albus Dumbledor. Voici les victimes: _

_-Fred Weasley_

_-George Weasley_

_-Ginny Weasley_

_-Drago Malfoy_

_-Abel Malfoy_

_-Chen Chang_

_-Alicia Spinnet_

_-Katty Bell (je suis pas sur que ça s'écrit comme ça)_

_Et Harry Potter._

_Personne ne sait où ils sont passée. « La plupart sont élèves à Poudlard; je vais essayer de leur envoyer leur lettre et si ils viennent, j'essayerait de savoir ce qui c'est passé » nous a affirmé à nouveau le professeur Albus Dumbledor._

Encore un nouveau chapitre. Les reviews sont toujours la bienvenue? En plus de Phany, je voudrai remercier Hisoka69 pour leurs reviews. J'essaye de posté le prochain chapitre le plus tôt possible.


	5. Rencontre

Excusé moi: dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai mit dans le chapitre précédent que, une fois la brèche temporelle refermer, 1mois sur terre 1 ans sur Herra, c'est en réalité 1 semaine sur terre 4 mois sur Herra environ.

Chapitre 5

Rencontre

Harry était allongé dans son lit et discuté avec Eiko (une fille de 6 ans qui était elle aussi invokeur) en attendant que Monet finit le rituel qui permettait d'appelait les invokeurs de la Terre. Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit venant du lieu ou Monet faisait le Rituel. Ils y coururent et y vire 8 personnes inconscient a coté de Monet.

**M -**Vous pouvait m'aider à les emmener au dortoir?

**H -**Oui!

Le dortoir était une pièce qui était composé d'une vingtaine de lit conçue pour les rares voyageurs qui venait a Madahine-Salee. Harry installa les personnes sur des lits et aida Monet à refermer la brèche temporelle.

Quelque heures plus tard, tout le monde était réveillé et Monet expliquait à Fred, George et Ginny Weasley ainsi qu'à Alicia Spinnet, Katty Bell, Drago Malfoy, Abel Malfoy ( le frère de Drago, il a 11 ans ) et Chen Chang (La sœur de Cho Chang. Elle à aussi 11 ans.) pourquoi il sont ici.

Le lendemain, Les 9 personnes formèrent un groupe très soudé et aujourd'hui, à par Harry, ils devaient trouvé leur chimère.

Fred eu Ramuh, George Atomos, Ginny Shiva, Drago Bahamut, Alicia Leviathan, Katty Fenril, Abel Odin et Chen Phœnix.

Comme vous l'avez remarquer, ce chapitre n'est pas super et j'en suis désolé. (ce chapitre est là juste pour savoir qui accompagnera Harry au cour de l'histoire et certains personnages de FF9 vont se rajouté au cour des chapitre suivant.) Je vais essayer de m'amélioré au prochain chapitre qui je pense sera mieux et plus long vu que ce sera le dernier ou l'avant dernier chapitre avant le retour à Poudlard.

Les reviews sont attendus avec impatience.


	6. Chapter 6

Je me suis rendu compte d'une autre erreur dans le chapitre 2. Dagga est la princesse d'Alexandrie et non la reine.

Chapitre 6

-Gin, tu n'aurais pas vu Harry par hasard ? demanda Monet

-Si bien sur il est au mur des invokeurs.

-Merci

Monet se dirigea vers le mur des invokeurs où se trouvait naturellement Harry.

-Salut Harry

-Salut.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je me demande si je dois aller chasser ou pas !

-Pour quoi faire ? -pour ramener quelque girl (pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est la money d'Herra) puis pour voir si je peux ramener quelque chose d'autre d'intéressant.

-Je te signale que tu n'es pour l'instant qu'au niveau 10 et donc je te conseille de t'entraîner avant de sortir. D'ailleurs, j'ai ce qu'il te faut.

Sans attendre la réponse d'Harry, Monet l'emmena chez lui puis ils prirent un passage caché par une bibliothèque pour arriver dans une pièce circulaire avec à son bout une sorte d'ordinateur

-je te laisse te débrouillé tout seul.

Bureau de Dumbledore

Le professeur Dumbledore préparait la rentré scolaire dans son bureau quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un chevalier dragon de Blumécia (que dire d'autre, ils se ressemblent tous)

- Ah Mme Frydge (Pour le nom d'un chevalier Dragon, j'ai pas trouvé mieux) ! Je suppose que vous accepter mon offre

-Tout à fait Albus.

QG de l'ordre

Ron était dans sa chambre en pleine concentration dans un livre de quidditch quand Hermione déboula dans la chambre un livre à la main (évidemment).

H – J'ai trouvais…

R – Comment rendre la SALE plus populaire ?

H – Très drôle ; tu te souviens de la marque ? C'est bien celle des invokeurs et là Dumbledore à de bonne raison d'être inquiet !

R – Dumbledore, inquiet ? Tu me fais rire !

H – Tu riras beaucoup moins quand tu entendras ça.

Hermione ouvrit son livre.

H – écoute : « _Parmi tous les humains présent sur Herra, les invokeurs reste parmi les espèces les plus meurtrières. En effet, leur pouvoir son immense ; il pratique la magie blanche (et non la sorcellerie blanche celle qu'utilisent les sorciers) à haut niveau mais leur puissance vient des chimères qu'ils peuvent invoquer. Ses chimères n'ont rien à voir aux chimères de la mythologie gréco-romaine ; leur puissance est telle que certaine d'entre eux peuvent faire connaître à leur victime pire que les détraqueur (je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit) et ils peuvent réduire une ville de la taille de Londres à l'état moléculaire (non visible à l'œil nu pour les plus jeunes si vous préférer). Les invokeurs vivent à Madahine-Salé à l'Ouest du continent extérieur d'Herra._ » Je dois continuer ?

R – Oui

H – _« Mais ce qui nous inquiète le plus est sûrement cette légende ;_

_Un jour viendra ou le Bien et le Mal s'affronteront_

_Le bien représenté par deux enfants marquer à vie par le Mal_

_deux enfants nés d'une invokeuse et d'un Sorcier_

_deux enfants donnés par « les autres » _

_deux enfants séparés l'un de l'autre au premier age_

_le premier devra aller chez les sorciers jusqu'à l'age de 16 ans_

_L'autre devra prendre les rennes d'Alexandrie_

_A l'age de 16 ans_

_Le premier reviendra à l'age de 16 ans _

_Pour faire renaître Madahine-Sale de ces cendres_

_Avec tout les invokeurs né de sorcier_

_Pendent ce temps_

_L'autre sauvera Herra du Mal_

_Puis une fois leur ache terminer_

_Les invokeur et les gérudo ne feront plus qu'un_

_Alors ils iront sur Terre_

_finirent ce que le premier à commencer_

_et le Mal sera vaincu_

_mais pas sans conséquence car _

_à tout moment_

_Ils peuvent anéantir le monde sorcier. »_

H – Tu comprends maintenant ?

Daguerro, plusieurs mois plus tard

(grand saut en avant vu que dans le jeu Djidane et Dagga sont dans Mémoria c'est à dire à quelque semaine de l'anniversaire d'Harry)

-Toujours pas fini ? demanda Draco

-Non il faut bien remplir la bibliothèque ! Dit Harry.

-Tu en es ou avec l'épée de Godric ?

-Je l'ai reçus il y a quelque jour et je connais enfin toutes ses capacités. J'ai fini ; je règle les achats et on rentre.

Voila j'ai fini ce chapitre qui résume un peu ce qui passe pendant leur séjour.

Pour les impatients, c'est dans le prochain chapitre que les rencontre se feront et que les couples se formeront

Merci pour les rewiews.


	7. Chapter 7a

A partir de ce chapitre, je mettrais le niveau des personnages principales avant les chapitres

Harry : 66

Fred : 64

George : 64

Ginny: 62

Drago :62

Chen : 60

Abel :60

Alicia :64

Katie : 64

Djidane: 62

Dagga: 60

Mikoto: 62

Steiner: 56

Beate: 56

Bibi: 59

Freyja: 57

Kweena:55

Eiko:50

Tarask:55

Chapitre 7 a)

Rencontre.

-Harry, on est obligé de retourné a Madahine-Salée sur le dos de silverdragon ?

-Notre p'tit Drago aurai t'il le vertige ?

-Un Malfoy n'a peur de rien !

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus être un Malfoy ?

-Oui mais… Oh et puis laisse tombé allons y

Harry et Drago montèrent sur Silverdragon puis partirent à travers les océans en direction du continent exterieur et plus précisément en direction de Madahine Salée. Après 2 heures de trajet, il arrivèrent en vue de l'Ifa puis…

-STOP !cria Harry

Aussitôt, Silverdragon s'arréta.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Drago

-Regarde !

L'ifa était surplombé d'une boule rouge/rose (mémoria pour ceux qui vois ce que je veu dire)ref fin final fantasy 9 et la flote de Linblum ainsi que celle d'Alexandrie était là. L'hilgegarde 3, le vaiseau mere de la flote de Linblum, avait attérit quand mémoria explosa et que 8 personnes sortirent de l'Ifa. 6 d'entre eux montèrent l'un après l'autre dans le vaisseau , le 7ème resta un peu de temps avec le 8ème et monta dans le vaisseau. Puis le vaisseau décola en laissant deriere lui le 8ème puis L'ifa commenca a s'animé. Il rentra dans l'ifa.

-Drago, dit Harry en le déposant près de la passe de Condéa, va prévenir les autres de se qui se passe ici et dit leur que j'arrive.

-Ok

Tandis que Drago se dirigeait vers le village des invoqueurs, Harry, lui, alla sur Silverdragon vers l'Ifa.

Djidane commencais a paniqué, les racine de L'ifa s'approchait de plus en plus rapidement. Il crut qu'il allait mourir, exactement comme son frère, allongé a coté. Au moment ou les racine allait l'atteindre, il entendit :

-Carapace, Blindage.

Bien que les protection furent efficaces, le choc fut violent et Djidane perdi connaissance.

Voila, je sais que j'ai mit du temps a faire ce chapitreque j'ai modifié une disaine de fois avant de tombé sur un truc qui me conviens mais avec le lycée, j'ai de moins en moins detemps pour mes fanfic. Normallement, vous devriez avoir la fin du chapitre bientot vu que je sais ce que je vais y écrire. Merci et laissé vos reviews

PS: Je sais, il est court, plus court que prévu, mais c que je voulai que vous ayez un nouveau chapitre rapidement g donc mit tout ce que j'avais écrit ici et j'espère pouvoir publié la fin du chapitre rapidement.


End file.
